Opération Hermione!
by Pauapu
Summary: Hermione Granger, élève studieuse est en 6 ème année refoule trop ses sentiments. Mais Ginny va s’en charger…


B'jour, je vais m'essayer avec le couple Ginny/Hermione. On verra ce que ça donnera !

**Auteur **: Pauapu

**Couple **: HGGW

**Disclaimer** Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire.

**Raiting **: M

**Résumé **: Hermione Granger, élève studieuse est en 6 ème année refoule trop ses sentiments. Mais Ginny va s'en charger…

**Opération Hermione**

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de les voir tous les deux s'embrasser et se coller comme de la glue ! »

« Je sais, moi aussi, j'en ai marre Hermione mais on ne peut rien y faire ! »

Hermione se leva du fauteuil de la salle commune. Harry n'y comprenait rien de toute manière. Harry est le meilleur ami de Ron, il essayera toujours de le défendre.

Elle passa le portrait et alla se promener vers les alentours du terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait un arbre là-bas auprès duquel elle aimait se reposer. Elle s'endormit en dessous du saule pleureur qui commençait à reprendre sa couleur verte.

« Hermione réveille-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, Ginny, c'est toi. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je vais à l'entraînement. »

« Mais Harry m'a dit que ce n'était qu'à huit heures. Et à ma connaissance, il n'est que dix-neuf heures… » Dit la brunette après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Je sais mais j'aime arriver plutôt. Et puis Dean m'énerve, il est trop collant. »

« Je croyais que c'était le grand amour. »

« Ca l'était mais notre situation se dégrade. Et puis j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… Bref passons, toi, je parie que c'est à cause de Ron que tu es là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il quittera bientôt Lavande. »

Hermione se tut. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Ginny, de son côté se leva, se dirigeant vers le stade. Elle aimait discuter avec Hermione mais cette dernière refoulait trop ses sentiments et ses envies.

L'entraînement fut ni très bon, ni mauvais. Mais c'est avec bonne humeur que Ginny revint dans son dortoir. Elle but d'abord une gorgée d'une bouteille rouge puis elle voulut prendre une douche mais Hermione s'y trouvait déjà. Cette dernière ne remarqua Ginny entrer. Ginny resta quelques secondes à regarder Hermione. L'eau coulant sur son corps sensuellement lui donna un frisson de plaisir. Ginny ferma la porte, horrifié par ses pensées. Elle trouvait Hermione belle à en mourir en tenue d'Eve. Elle avait même eu envie de la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle se coucha sur son lit, se jurant de décoincer Hermione.

Quand Hermione eut fini sa douche, elle alla se coucher mais vit Ginny encore habillée, endormie sur l'un des lits. Hermione prit alors délicatement Ginny dans es bras pour ne pas la réveiller et enleva la tenue de Quidditch. Ginny se retrouvait en sous-vêtements. Hermione l'admira quelques instants. Sa peau laiteuse contrastait avec le soutien gorge et la culotte en dentelle noire qu'elle portait. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Hermione habilla Ginny en hâte. Elle alla immédiatement se coucher dans son lit, troublée.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla dans ses draps rouges et or. Elle remarqua sa tenue et compara avec la veille. Ne préférant pas se poser de question, elle s'habilla d'une robe rouge qui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux. Début de l'opération Hermione ! Ce soir, la brunette allait craquer !

Hermione était exténuée. Une journée passée à éviter Ron et Lavande était tout simplement fatigant ! Elle alla directement dans le dortoir.

Ginny l'attendait habillée de sa robe rouge et appuyée sur rebord de la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer une lumière douce et tamisée.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. »

« Ginny, tu attends Dean ou quoi ? S'exclama Hermione non sans rougir. »

« Non, c'est toi que j'attends. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi mmmmm… »

Ginny était à présent occupée à embrasser Hermione fougueusement. La brunette résista un instant puis se laissa aller. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, jouaient ensemble. Ginny, qui avait jusqu'à présent ses mains dans les cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione descendit plus bas, se dirigeant vers ses seins. Hermione repoussa alors Ginny en douceur.

« Hermione, j'ai envie de toi. »

« Mais, Ginny, on est des filles, je suis amoureuse de Ron et puis une relation entre toi et moi est impossible, voyons ! »

« Qui te parle de relation ? »

« Mais, personne, mais… »

« Hermione, je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire, juste une fois, juste une nuit. »

Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione pendant que cette dernière semblait mener un dur combat intérieur.

« Alors Hermione, ton verdict ? »

« Ginny, je ne sais pas… »

« Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Ginny embrassa à nouveau Hermione. Ses mains parcouraient la nuque et le dos de la brunette. Quand elles furent toutes deux à bout de souffle. Hermione partit du dortoir en courant, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle était tellement troublée. Elle trouva une bouteille rouge par terre. Elle but une gorgée en croyant que c'était de l'eau. Elle repensait à Ginny et à sa proposition.

Ginny s'était assise sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Elle avait réussi à faire peur à Hermione. Elle était dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Hermione se précipita sur la rousse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai envie de toi ».

Ginny sourit et embrassa à son tour la brunette en enlevant sa chemise et sa cravate. Elle embrassa ensuite son cou, puis son ventre. Hermione poussait de légers soupirs de plaisir. Ginny enleva ensuite la jupe de cette dernière. La brunette prit la tête de Ginny dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues jouaient, tournait dans leurs bouche. Hermione prit alors les devants en enlevant la robe de la rousse. Toutes deux se retrouvaient à présent en sous-vêtements. Noir, à nouveau, pour la rousse et rouge pour la brunette.

Hermione s'arrêta pour admirer la rousse. Elle était magnifique. Des seins parfaits, une gorge faite pour être embrassée, des lèvres pulpeuses. Ginny en profita pour faire autant. La brune avait des seins qui remplissait à merveille le bonnet C du soutien-gorge, un regard rempli de désir et des hanches parfaites.

Ginny enleva son soutien-gorge noir en lançant un regard de défit à son aînée. Elle commença à se caresser les seins. Hermione pouvait voir ses seins durcir et s'approcha d'un pas félin de Ginny. Cette dernière reculait au fur et à mesure, toujours en se caressant et s'allongea sur son lit. Hermione continuait d'un pas décidé et se coucha sur la rousse. Elle prit ses mains, les déposa sur les côtés et commença à caresser Ginny. Ses longs doigts parcouraient le contour de la poitrine de la rousse en remontant vers le téton. Ginny gémissait de plaisir. Hermione continua de caresser la rousse en enlevant son soutien-gorge. Seins contre seins, elle s'embrassaient.

Ginny prit alors les devants. Elle se retourna de façon à ce que Hermione passe sous elle. Elle embrassa sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre. Elle enleva la culotte de la brune et embrassa son sexe. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ginny introduisit un doigt dans le vagin de son aînée et commença des va et vient en elle. Hermione arqua son dos, éprouvant de plus en plus de plaisir. La rousse enleva son doigts et joua alors avec le clitoris de la brune. Hermione regarda la rousse faire, murmurant des oh, Ginny, oui. Quand elle vit Ginny s'abaisser vers son clitoris, Hermione retint une exclamation pour ensuite laisser place au plaisir qua Ginny lui procurait. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ginny lui léchait, lui mordillait, jouait avec l'endroit le plus intime d'Hermione. Quand cette dernière jouit enfin, elle se coucha à ses côtés.

« Comment était-ce Hermione ? »

« Tu as raison, je n'ai rien regretté sauf… »

« Sauf quoi ? Oh… »

Hermione à son tour caressa le sexe de Ginny, elle mit des doigts en elle tout en léchant les seins de la rousse. Ginny n'avait jamais connu un pareil plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione entra à présent sa langue dans le vagin de sa cadette. Ginny ne se retenait plus, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et quand sa jouissance arriva, elle cria le prénom de sa compagne de la nuit.

« Comment était-ce Ginny ? »

« Tu as eu raison de regretter cela Hermione.

Hermione sourit et embrassa Ginny une dernière fois. Elle se leva et alla se coucher dans son lit, nue et des souvenirs plein la tête. Elle ne remarqua pas la bouteille rouge, en plus particulier l'étiquette sur laquelle était écrit :

_Aphrodisiaquement vôtre _

_Buver une gorgée et sentez votre plaisir monter auprès de la première personne à qui vous allez penser !_

_Weasley Corp_

_Farces pour Sorcier Facétueux_

**O**OO**O**

Voilà, c'est la fin en espérant que ça vous a plus !


End file.
